


La Lune de Sang

by Cybelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Lune.<br/>Stiles se retrouve dans une situation périlleuse qui va conduire Derek à perdre le contrôle de ses envies.<br/>(oui, je sais le résumé est tout pourri lol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lune de Sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/gifts).



Stiles heurta le tronc avec force. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, son regard se posa sur la scène qui se déroulait non loin. Deux loups-garous, sous leur forme animale, se dévisageaient en grognant. Le plus gros lui tournait le dos, le protégeant de l'autre, plus petit, qui semblait chercher le moyen de se débarrasser de son adversaire pour l'atteindre. Stiles s'adossa au tronc d'arbre, incapable de se relever, un frisson de peur le traversant.  
— Scott…  
Il croisa le regard du loup qui l'avait attaqué et n'y retrouva rien de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était la pleine lune, certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Et depuis qu'il avait appris à se contrôler, Scott parvenait à gérer ça plutôt bien. Enfin, d'habitude. Là, alors qu'ils roulaient à travers les bois, il avait été pris de violents tremblements, avait ordonné à Stiles d'arrêter la voiture et s'était enfui. Lorsque son ami l'avait retrouvé, le loup-garou était totalement transformé et il l'avait attaqué. Stiles n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'intervention d'un autre loup, dont il devinait sans peine l'identité : Derek.  
Scott grondait et grattait le sol de ses pattes avant. Il était prêt à se battre contre l'alpha pour atteindre sa proie. Et Stiles ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Devait-il fuir en courant ? Attendre que Derek neutralise Scott… ou qu'il le tue ? Décidant que la fuite était la meilleure solution, il parvint à se redresser en s'aidant de l'arbre contre lequel son meilleur ami l'avait envoyé valdinguer. Son mouvement attira l'attention de Derek et Scott profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour attaquer. Terrifié, Stiles recula, se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant le sol. Il perdit instantanément connaissance.

***

Stiles s'éveilla étendu sur un lit, une douleur sourde pulsant à l'arrière de son crâne et dans son côté droit. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa propre chambre. Soudain inquiet pour Scott, il voulut s'asseoir mais une main puissante se posa à plat sur son torse, l'obligeant à rester allongé.  
— Ne bouge pas !  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'alpha qui le fixait d'un air indéfinissable, assis à côté de lui.  
— Où est Scott ?  
— En cage. Il va bien. Je l'ai juste neutralisé et enfermé dans un endroit où il ne pourra faire de mal à personne.  
Stiles tâta l'arrière de son crâne et y trouva une belle bosse.  
— Je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital, soupira Derek.  
— Non ! C'est juste une bosse, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Scott m'a attaqué ?  
— J'aurais dû le prévenir. C'est à cause de la Lune de Sang.  
— C'est quoi ça ?  
— Tous les dix ans environ, l'alignement des planètes du système solaire modifie la puissance de l'attraction lunaire. La plupart des loups-garous perdent le contrôle s'ils n'y sont pas préparés. Des massacres sont perpétrés… d'où le nom « Lune de Sang ». Lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était ce soir, j'ai eu le temps de neutraliser Isaac, mais pour Scott c'était trop tard. J'ai juste réussi à l'empêcher de te tuer.  
— C'est déjà une bonne chose, lança Stiles en souriant.  
La main de Derek était toujours posée à plat sur son torse. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, au contraire. La chaleur de sa paume traversait le fin tissu de son tee-shirt et se diffusait dans tout son corps. Le loup sembla se rendre compte de la situation car il ôta vivement sa main en soufflant :  
— Ne te redresse pas trop vite.  
Stiles obéit. Il s'assit en grimaçant et remonta son tee-shirt jusqu'à dévoiler un énorme hématome sur son flanc droit. Il sursauta lorsque la main de Derek l'effleura à cet endroit.  
— Pas touche ! Ça fait mal !  
— Soit tu me laisses m'assurer que tu n'as rien de cassé, soit je te traîne de force à l'hôpital.  
Stiles voulut protester mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'alpha l'en empêcha.  
— Ok.  
— Enlève ton tee-shirt et rallonge-toi.  
Il obéit. Il frissonna lorsque les doigts chauds de Derek glissèrent doucement sur sa peau, autour de l'hématome. Alors que l'alpha l'examinait, et afin de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ses doigts sur lui, Stiles demanda :  
— Scott se souviendra de ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Non.  
— Alors raison de plus pour que je n'aille pas à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.  
Derek stoppa son examen pour le fixer dans les yeux.  
— Il a le droit de savoir.  
— Tu crois que ça lui fera du bien d'apprendre qu'il a failli tuer son meilleur ami ? Non… Ne lui dis rien… S'il-te-plaît…  
Derek secoua la tête, visiblement contre cette idée, mais il répondit :  
— Je ne dirai rien.  
Sa main effleura à nouveau l’hématome et Stiles serra les dents. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas que Derek le voie pleurer. L'alpha le considérait déjà comme un fardeau, lui, le simple humain, alors il ne lui montrerait pas une faiblesse de plus. Plongé dans ses pensées tortueuses, Stiles mit quelques instants à réaliser que la douleur refluait lentement. Surpris, il rouvrit les paupières et comprit que Derek était en train de le guérir. Lorsque le loup eut terminé, il avait encore un beau bleu mais l'hématome s'était totalement résorbé.  
— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Souffla Stiles, surpris.  
Avant que Derek ait eu le temps de répondre, il reprit :  
— Oh, c'est pour que Scott ne puisse pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'on se changera dans les vestiaires. Merci, c'est sympa. Bon, il reste un peu de couleur, mais ça pourra passer pour…  
Son flot de paroles mourut dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres de Derek le bâillonnèrent. Un frisson d'excitation traversa sa colonne vertébrale et descendit enflammer ses reins. La bouche du loup était juste posée sur la sienne… mais c'était comme si ses plus beaux fantasmes prenaient vie. Car oui, il fantasmait sur Derek Hale depuis leur rencontre. Il avait toujours cru aimer les filles, Lydia notamment. Et puis Derek était entré dans sa vie… cet homme provoquait chez lui des envies inavouables… Et là, alors que les lèvres du loup-garou caressaient les siennes, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Derek se redressa quelques secondes, juste le temps de souffler :  
— Même quand tu ne parles pas, tu parles trop…  
Et il fondit à nouveau sur lui. Stiles agrippa les épaules de l'autre homme au moment où leurs langues se rencontraient pour la première fois. Le désir le brûlait, violent, impérieux. Il se cambra, soudant son corps à celui de Derek. Et, soudain, le loup-garou se recula d'un bond, se levant du lit, hors de sa portée. Les prunelles rouges du loup brillaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Sa voix, encore plus grave et rauque qu'habituellement, brisa le silence :  
— Je résiste à l'appel de la Lune de Sang… mais ça reste la pleine lune… je ne veux pas te faire du mal…  
— Derek…  
Avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus, le loup-garou était sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Stiles resta allongé, frustré. Il gigota, à l'étroit dans son jean, mais ça ne fit que renforcer sa frustration. Finalement, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains.

Il resta un long moment à contempler son reflet dans le miroir, les mains appuyées de chaque côté du lavabo. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Derek Hale, son fantasme vivant, l'avait embrassé. Le souvenir des lèvres du loup sur les siennes réveilla son excitation qui venait tout juste de se calmer. Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de parvenir à se convaincre que seule une douche froide remédierait à son « petit problème » lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un respirer derrière lui. Il aurait dû avoir peur mais il savait exactement qui se trouvait là… à moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit victime d'une hallucination auditive… Sauf que ladite hallucination posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souda son torse nu et puissant à son dos. Puis, une voix rauque lui souffla à l'oreille les mots qu'il crevait d'envie d'entendre :  
— Je ne peux pas résister… Tu me rends fou…  
Stiles gémit lorsque les lèvres de Derek se posèrent dans le creux de son cou et sur sa nuque. Le loup mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille avant d'ordonner :  
— Regarde-moi !  
Stiles obéit et son regard plongea dans le reflet de celui de l'autre homme. Le rouge alpha des yeux de Derek était assombri par le désir. Les mains du loup-garou étaient partout sur lui, le caressant, provoquant mille décharges électriques sur sa peau. Stiles se cramponnait au lavabo alors que la langue de Derek parcourait lentement sa colonne vertébrale. Un gémissement de désir lui échappa lorsque les doigts de l'autre homme se mirent à déboutonner, puis à descendre son pantalon et son boxer, effleurant à chaque mouvement son érection. Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû être mort de trouille : être à la merci d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine-lune n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour une première fois. Pourtant, la seule chose qui le terrifiait était que Derek change d'avis et reparte. Il le voulait tellement ! Il le voulait contre lui, en lui… Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit simultanément un doigt humide pénétrer son intimité et une main s'emparer de son érection.  
— Derek !  
— Détends-toi… grogna le loup.  
Stiles lui était reconnaissant des efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir et pour le préparer à la suite. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'un second doigt entrait en lui. Cela n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais les mouvements de l'autre main de Derek sur sa verge parvenaient à lui faire oublier cet inconfort. Et, lorsque son amant effleura soudain sa prostate, Stiles poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.  
— Recommence…  
Derek obéit. Stiles se cambra un peu plus en gémissant le prénom de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se redressa, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme sentit contre ses fesses quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant que des doigts. Une fraction de seconde, il pensa « préservatif », puis se dit qu'il était vierge et qu'un loup était sûrement immunisé contre toutes les maladies existantes. Et tout à coup, il fut incapable de continuer à réfléchir. La main de Derek s'était à nouveau emparée de son érection et la caressait rapidement. Stiles crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le rebord du lavabo, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque le membre imposant de Derek commença à entrer en lui. Ça faisait mal, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour essayer de s'habituer à l'intrusion, mais son amant se laissa soudainement emporter par l'ardeur de la pleine lune. Derek s'enfonça totalement en lui, lui coupant le souffle. Avant que Stiles ait eu le temps de s'y faire, le loup se mit à aller et venir rapidement. Sa main calqua son rythme sur celui de ses reins. La douleur céda vite place à un plaisir intense lorsque le membre de Derek frappa sa prostate. Stiles creusa les reins afin que son amant atteigne ce point si sensible à chacun de ses coups de boutoir. Les yeux fermés, il sentait le souffle brûlant de Derek sur sa nuque. Le plaisir montait en lui, inexorable. Tout était trop : trop rapide, trop fort, trop bon, trop intense… Stiles se crispa soudain, emporté par un orgasme dévastateur. Après un dernier coup de reins, Derek se tendit à son tour, sa semence emplissant l'intimité de son jeune amant.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux hommes tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, Derek se retira, mais resta tout contre Stiles, le front appuyé contre sa nuque, ses bras l'enlaçant.  
— Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te forcer à...  
Surpris, le plus jeune demanda :  
— Tu m'as entendu te dire « non » à un seul moment ?  
Derek releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Les prunelles du loup avaient retrouvé leur couleur vert d'eau que Stiles aimait tant.  
— Je t'ai fait mal.  
— Un peu… mais ça valait le coup.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en apercevant une marque sur son cou.  
— Tu m'as mordu ?  
Derek eut un petit sourire.  
— Juste un suçon, tu ne te transformeras pas.  
Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
— Ah ben ça va être facile à cacher à Scott ça !  
Le sourire de Derek s'élargit et le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Il gémit :  
— Noooooooooooon…  
— Eh si !  
— Dis-moi que ça va partir si je passe la nuit sous la douche !  
De plus en plus amusé, le loup-garou déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de répondre :  
— Ça ne partira pas comme ça. Tu portes mon odeur maintenant.  
Stiles soupira à nouveau.  
— Bon… je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer à toutes les blagues idiotes que Scott et Isaac vont pouvoir trouver à ce sujet.  
— Ils n'oseront pas.  
— En ta présence, non, c'est sûr… Fichu loup-garou !

***

Stiles s'éveilla seul dans son lit, un peu après l'aube.  
— Bien sûr… c'était un rêve… un putain de rêve !  
Il se passa une main sur le visage, retenant à grand peine ses larmes de frustration. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. Lorsqu'un poids fit s'enfoncer le matelas derrière lui et qu'un corps chaud et puissant – et nu – se colla à son dos, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il tourna brusquement la tête, n'en revenant toujours pas. Derek le fixait, l'air interrogateur.  
— Tu vas bien, Stiles ?  
— Je… je n'ai pas rêvé ?  
— Bien sûr que non.  
Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander :  
— Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas mal au… enfin au… enfin tu vois…  
Derek pouffa – ce qui était plutôt inhabituel venant de lui et ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion de Stiles.  
— J'ai fait disparaître la douleur pendant que tu dormais.  
— Oh, c'est cool ça ! Tu pourras le faire à chaque fois ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il va y avoir d'autres fois, que ce n'est pas juste à cause de la Lune de…  
Derek le fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre son souffle, Stiles sourit bêtement.  
— Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que je parle trop…  
Devant le sourcil levé de son amant, il ajouta :  
— J'adore ta façon de me faire taire… Au fait, tu sais que mon père est de garde jusqu'à neuf heures ?  
— En quoi ça m'intéresse ? Demanda le loup, visiblement perplexe.  
Stiles sourit d'un air intéressé avant de répondre :  
— Ça te laisse encore deux bonnes heures pour me prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit.  
Sans un mot de plus, Derek couvrit le corps de son amant du sien, bien décidé à lui donner toutes les preuves qu'il attendait.

**Fin.**


End file.
